Mi primera y ultima palabra
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Eren padecía la enfermedad Huntington o también conocida como la del silencio eterno. El siempre soñó por gritarle sus sentimientos al mundo y sobretodo a la persona que mas amaba, un joven de nombre Rivaille, que lo cuidaba todos los días para que algún día volviera a hablar. Pero Levi se enteraría de una manera lamentable lo que su amado Eren sentía por el. [AU - ANGST - RIREN]


_**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias con el único propósito de entretener al lector.**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna. Tal vez me quedo un poco Ooc y yo no quería ¡Matenme! **_

_**Nota: Mientras leen escuchen la melodía: "Beethoven's 5 Secrets - ThePianoGuys" Así busquenlo en youtube. Gracias. Y por allí les iré poniendo títulos de otras melodías para que sepan de que voy hablando y así. (Las pondré en negritas). Y por cierto aquí puse mas alto a Levi ¡JAJAJA!.**_

_**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren**_

_**Espero les guste…**_

* * *

_O N E - S H O T_

* * *

_"Mi primera y ultima palabra"_

_._

_Algún día mis palabras serán escuchadas, no se realmente cuando pero simplemente deseo que tu seas el primero en oírlas. _

_Ya estoy cansado de siempre escribir, eso es lo único que puedo hacer, solamente consiste en agarrar una simple hoja de papel y un lápiz o plumón. Siempre hacia garabatos sin sentido pero poco a poco esas lineas, círculos o cuadrados se fueron transformando en letras y paisajes. Plasmaba todo lo que sentía, pero bueno, normalmente eran cosas tristes. ¿Quien se pondría a narrar una historia feliz cuando todo lo que nos rodea nos puede ser arrebatado? La verdad no lo entiendo, y nunca lo entenderé. Hasta que te volví a encontrar…_

* * *

..

* * *

Hoy mis padres me llevaran de nueva cuenta al hospital Rose ya que hoy me toca recibir una clase de tratamiento para mi enfermedad. Y como siempre salgo con mi libreta y lápiz a la mano, nunca salgo sin ellos. Te has de estar preguntando que estoy padeciendo, bueno arrancare una hoja de mi libreta especialmente para ti y comenzare a escribir.

_"Huntington: Trastorno cerebral / Problemas de Comunicación" _

¡Listo! Así se llama, yo nací con esta enfermedad la verdad no se porque, ni siquiera mis padres saben. Cuando estaba en la primaria siempre los escuchaba discutir y buscaban la razón del porque lo padezco. Sabes, aveces me irrita el hecho de que los demás puedan hablar y yo no. Puedo escuchar sus voces pero ellos, ni siquiera yo, escucharan la mía. Seguramente cuando llegue mi fin nadie me recordara. Pero ya que, debo ser fuerte ahora ya que tengo 15 años de edad y ademas siempre debo sonreír para no preocupar a mi familia. Te parecerá realmente estúpido, pero para mi no. No lo es.

Bueno al parecer ya llegamos, así que me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-¡Buenos Días Eren!- Saludo alegremente pero con cierta mirada nostálgica una enfermera de nombre Sasha Braus. Ella siempre me a estado cuidando desde que entre a este lugar. Es muy amable y divertida. Siempre me hace sonreír pero no reír. Recuerda, _"Problemas de comunicación por lo que no puedo emitir algún sonido o palabra". _Por si acaso lo olvidas lo anotare en la hoja de papel.

Yo solo le regreso la sonrisa como siempre suelo hacerlo. Nos costo bastante tiempo aprender una manera donde yo también saludara pero al final lo encontramos, una sonrisa honesta y una inclinación. Me despido de mis padres ya que ellos tienen que ir a trabajar, mi mamá se despide de mi con un beso en la frente y mi padre con un apretón de manos.

- ¿Estas listo Eren?- Me vuelve a preguntar mientras me pone una mano sobre mi hombro, yo simplemente comienzo a caminar hacia la habitación que siempre me asignaban para el tratamiento.

* * *

..

* * *

La habitación seguía igual de blanca y limpia que siempre, me encanta aquel aroma de limón, me recuerda a los días de campo con mi familia. El lugar tenia una cama en la esquina izquierda, donde ahí aveces me alimentaban. ¡Ah! Si es cierto, no te conté, una vez cuando tenia 5 años estaba comiendo normalmente, pero de repente mi garganta se cerro y comenze a toser hasta escupir sangre. Rápidamente mis padres me trajeron al hospital y me quede internado 3 meses, por eso cada vez que como algo tengo miedo de morir. ¡Yo quiero seguir viviendo! ¡Quiero ser un escritor que enamore con sus palabras, las que nunca serán dichas ni escuchadas! ¡Quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy, aun con mis catastróficos defectos, aunque nunca me escuche decir un "te quiero" o un "te extraño", sepa que con una mirada o gesto lo digo y entrego todo. Pero esa persona no existe!.

¿Eh? Demonios, lamento eso.

Sasha me indico me sentara en la cama para que esperara a mi Dr. Erwin Smith, un buen hombre, yo lo veo como mi segundo padre ya que siempre esta al pendiente de mi y casi siempre me hace platica al principio me dijo que eso era parte del tratamiento pero después entablamos una especie de amistad y el comenzaba a leerme libros maravillosos, donde el protagonista siempre parecía el monstruo del cuento pero con el tiempo todos se daban cuenta que el poseía uno de los corazones mas bondadosos que pueden existir en la tierra. Lastima que solo eso vengan en los libros.

- En lo que llega el Dr. Smith comencemos con un ejercicio del movimiento de los músculos de la lengua y boca ¿Vale?-

Trate de hacer lo que Sasha me indicaba pero no sentía mi boca, parecía como si estuviera anestesiada, trate de abrir los labios pero estos estaban sellados. Me comenze a asustar y la enfermera se había dado cuenta de ello por lo que me dijo que me tranquilizara y que todo iba a estar bien. ¡Ja! Siempre me dicen eso y al final siempre es mentira. En eso como si fuera por arte de magia apareció en la puerta en Dr. Smith con un muchacho detrás de el.

Olvide por completo mi frustración y miedo por enfocarme en aquellos orbes plateados del muchacho que se ocultaba detrás del doctor, no se realmente por cauto tiempo lo observe, pero sentí como mi corazón se hacia pequeño, palpitaba muy rápido hasta dolerme. Pose mis manos sobre mi pecho y podía escuchar mis latidos, nunca me había sucedido algo parecido, pero me gusta esta sensación. Y sin darme cuenta mis labios ya se habían abierto.

- Lamento muchísima la demora, tuve que recoger a mi hijo- Se disculpo el Dr. Smith mientras sostenía de los hombros al muchacho, para que saliera de su escondite.

- No se preocupe Dr. apenas llego Eren ¡Oh vaya! Ya tenia tiempo que no traía a su hijo al hospital. - Respondió nuevamente Sasha mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres. - ¿Rivaille-kun?-

- Tsk..-

-Vamos Levi, no seas grosero y saluda ¡Ven Eren! No seas tímido- Me llamo el Dr. Erwin mientras me sujetaba de la muñeca derecha para colocarme delante del muchacho de ojos plateados.

Era mas alto que yo, su piel era blanca como las nubes del cielo, tenia unas largas pestañas que hacían resaltar bastante sus ojos. Tenia el cabello negro con el fleco dividido a la mitad y con un estilo militar, para mi eso es bastante genial. Me gustaría decírselo. ¡Diablos! Me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy a pocos centímetros de sus labios, siento mis mejillas calientes, por lo que doy un paso hacia atrás. El solo me mira de arriba hacia abajo y decide apartar la vista para ver a la enfermera.

- Sasha, un gusto vernos otra vez- Su voz, su encantadora voz es hermosa muy varonil y con un timbre serio. ¡Bastante perfecto!

- ¡Aaahh! Que educado te has vuelto Rivaille-kun. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- Tsk… Soy el mismo de siempre ¡mocosa! Y tengo 18 -

- ¡Rivaille grosero! ¿Qué te había dicho antes de llegar?- Cuestiono bastante molesto Erwin.

- Qué me ibas a comprar un libro si me portaba bien- Esa respuesta nos dejo a los otros dos y a mi bastante sorprendidos por la forma tan desinteresada que lo decía.

- ¿Eh? Hmm.. el gusto me duro poco jajajaja Woow ya creciste mucho. Bueno te presentare al pequeño Eren- Comento nuevamente Sasha.

- ¿Eren?-

¡Santo cielo! Acaba de pronunciar mi nombre, se que lo dijo muy a la ligera y como si no tuviera importancia pero aun así mis brazos se pusieron completamente fríos y estoy temblando, no entiendo realmente que me esta sucediendo.

- Bueno, ¿No te vas a presentar?- Me pregunto tajantemente Rivaille esperando a que yo contestara, pero bueno, no puedo. Yo solo asiento muchas veces con la cabeza para después mirarlo a los ojos. Me ve con cierta duda, por ello recojo una de las hojas, lo lamento pero supongo que utilizare la tuya, espero no te moleste, también voy por un bolígrafo y comienzo a escribir con la mirada atenta pero triste de los de bata blanca, lo se, siento que así me miran con un poco de lastima. Pero del otro muchacho no, el me mira con interés y duda, por ello intento de hacer la letra mas legible posible.

-_Mucho gusto, soy Eren Jeager. Espero nos llevemos bien- _Eso fue lo que escribí y fue repetido por el otro, nunca me cansare de oír aquella voz y espero seguir escuchándola.

-Tsk… Mi nombre es Lance Rivaille.- Con eso, el se retiro del lugar, dejándome solo con Sasha y Erwin. Los tres nos quedamos un poco confundidos por su comportamiento pero el amable Dr. Smith nos explico que así suele ser su hijo. Pero yo sentí que era por algo mas, como una clase de sensación y me encantaría descubrir que es pero supongo que es mejor que lo haga mucho después.

* * *

..

* * *

Al cabo de 30 minutos de ejercicios sin éxito alguno, Erwin me dijo que podría ir a la cafetería del lugar a comprar una bebida para hidratarme y distraerme en lo que llegaban mis padres. Y eso hice, ya que siempre aprovecho para dibujar tranquilamente en mi libreta en ese lugar.

/ _**Ahora escuchen Moonlight - Electric Cello de "ThePianoGuys". ¡Gracias! /**_

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar una melodía comenzó a invadir el lugar, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y hasta los pájaros que estaban cantando afuera de la ventana se habían quedado en silencio, como si también quisieran escuchar. Me pude dar cuenta que era un cello el que se estaba escuchando y sin darme cuenta comenze a vagar por todos lados, subí las escaleras en forma de caracol y sentía como me iba acercando mas a aquella melodía, era como un imán. La curiosidad de saber quien era el que estaba tocando tan hermoso aquel instrumento me carcomía por dentro. Le ponía tanta furia y pasión, como si pidiera a gritos ayuda y comprensión.

De repente, las escaleras terminaron y allí frente mío estaba aquel muchacho que hacia latir mi corazón tan rápido y tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer pero presentía que el me sostendría.

El estaba sentado en un pequeño banco y se encontraba en medio del gran salón con unos vitrales pegados en la pared, eran de distintos colores y la luz del sol teñía de todos aquellos preciosos tonos a Rivaille, movía la cabeza al compás de la melodía y su rostro estaba tan tranquilo, tenia los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados y portando un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca desabotonado de los 3 primeros botones. Una vista bastante preciosa como para un marco de fotografía. Rápidamente saque mi libreta y en una hoja nueva comenze a dibujarlo.

Yo seguía de pie en el ultimo escalón observando, dibujando y escuchando a Rivaille. En eso abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de mi presencia yo solo sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo pero el simplemente dejo de tocar y suspiro cansado. Supongo que fue un error haber escuchado.

-Por lo que veo te gusta espiar ¿Verdad?- Negué al instante, no quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo. Nuevamente volvió a suspirar cansado. -Oye ¿Por qué no me contestas como una persona normal?-

Supongo que mentiría si dijera que no me dolió aquella pregunta pero yo solamente sonreí y me encogí de hombros, pero recordé que en la hoja de papel que te iba a dar anote el nombre de mi enfermedad, estaba entre las hojas de mi libreta, la saque y la extendí. Me vi bastante tonto ya que estábamos aproximadamente a 7 metros de distancia y mi letra no la iba a ver.

- Tsk… no tengo vista de halcón-

Sonreí ante aquel comentario ya decía yo que iba a decir algo parecido. Comenze a caminar hacia el y mientras iba caminando el me seguía con la mirada. Ya estando frente a el, le di la hoja y le señale la parte donde decía _Huntington. _En eso el volteo a verme y se levanto de su lugar, se quedo un tiempo inmóvil mirando el papel.

De repente mi garganta me comenzó a arder, casi como si quemara, comenze a sudar frío y mi se me iba la respiración. Me toque el cuello y este estaba bastante caliente y lo que mas temía, comenze a toser sangre. Rivaille al darse cuenta se asusto un poco y empezó a gritar mi nombre un millón de veces, aun en una situación como esta, su voz hace que me tranquilice un poco y no quiero dejar de oírla.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Vamos no me jodas! ¡Eren!- Comenzó a voltear por todos lados y exhalo aire suficiente para volver a gritar. - ¡Papá! ¿¡Alguien!?, por favor Eren no me asustes, no quiero que la única persona que me motiva a venir a este maldito lugar le suceda algo-

Entonces, todo se obscureció.

* * *

..

* * *

Abrí los ojos con mucha pesadez, sentí como algo cubría mi cuello y cuando pose mi mano en el me di cuenta que tenia unas cuantas vendas colocadas, también tenia en la cabeza y ahora que me doy cuenta también me duele bastante y aparte me encuentro en una de las camas del hospital, con las cortinas cerradas y todo en silencio. ¿Por cuanto tiempo llevare dormido?. Decidí sentarme pero cuando utilice mis manos para tomar impulso sentí algo que no me lo permitía. Dirigí mi vista hacia aquel lugar y ahí me di cuenta que Rivaille estaba dormido, con la cabeza recostada en la orilla de la cama utilizando como almohada su brazo derecho, mientras que con la mano izquierda me sujetaba firmemente de la mano.

Seguramente en estos momentos mi rostro esta ardiendo de la pena o es por la fiebre, me acerque lentamente a su rostro y se veía realmente tranquilo y ahora que lo recuerdo el había dicho algo parecido a como si ya nos conociéramos desde antes, pero realmente no lo se.

- Ya despertaste- Al escuchar eso casi me caigo del otro lado de la cama pero Rivaille me abrazo para que no me pasara nada y aprovecho para sentarse en la cama, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido de lo normal y podía escuchar el suyo, palpitaba aun mas rápido y fuerte que el mío. -¿Qué sucede Eren?-

En eso me separé de el y comenze a buscar con la mirada mi libreta y pluma pero no los encontraba.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Pregunto Rivaille mientras colocaba en mis manos la libreta. Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento y comenze a escribir.

-_"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?, ¿Y mis padres? y ¿Por qué anteriormente me habías dicho algo como si nos conociéramos de antes? ¡No entiendo nada Rivaille!"- _

Al terminar de leer, suspiro y poso su mano en mi mejilla provocando que yo me sonrojara.

-Te desmayaste mientras te daba un ataque, llevas una semana dormido, tus padres están bien no te procures, ellos al enterarse de lo sucedido no les quedo de otra que internarte en el hospital, pero siempre vienen a visitarte ya hace una hora que vinieron a verte. Por si te preguntas que hora es, son las 3:00 de la tarde. Y lo ultimo… ¿Acaso no recuerdas?-

Al escuchar todas las respuestas sentí como un peso de encima se me quitaba pero la pregunta del final no la entendí muy bien, trate de recordar o de hasta inventarme algo donde aparecía Rivaille pero no, nada pasaba por mi cabeza. Hice una mueca con los labios dando a entender de que no sabia de que estaba hablando. Ganándome un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! Tsk… Cuando tu tenias 9 años llegaste por primera vez a este hospital y te encontrabas en estado grave ya que no podías comer, aun no aprendías a escribir ni leer por lo mismo de tu problema. Y yo por casualidad también estaba con mi padre, por lo que me toco estar ese día cuidándote. Sasha te ayudo a alimentarte mediante jugos y papillas, algo así como comida de bebé ¿Me voy explicando?- Yo asentí rápidamente haciendo que Rivaille soltara una pequeña risa. - Mi padre, el Dr. Erwin te leía todos los días y yo, bueno ¡ja! te enseñe a escribir y normalmente me escribías cosas realmente vergonzosas, algo así como una confesión-

Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza, y ya estaba recordando ¡Si!. Yo le escribía cartas a Rivaille sobre el tratamiento por el que estaba pasando y el me respondía con palabras de aliento, diciéndome que yo era fuerte e importante.

- Pero de repente dejaste de venir y yo realmente me asuste, yo creí que el único problema que tenias era que no podías comer y ni leer o cosas por el estilo pero apenas me vengo enterando que en realidad no tienes la capacidad de hablar. ¡Me irrita!. Yo siempre quise escuchar tu vos, tu risa y bueno todo sobre ti. Por eso deje de venir a este lugar pero Erwin me convenció de regresar y te volví a encontrar Eren.-

Al escuchar todo eso venir de los labios de Levi, mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y lo único que hice fue lanzarme a el para abrazarlo fuertemente y así seguir escuchando los latidos de su corazón, al cabo de unos segundos el correspondió el abrazo y me dio un tierno beso en la frente haciendo que yo me separara un poco de el para así verlo detenidamente a los ojos y en eso recibí mi primer beso.

Fue mejor del que imaginaba, fue tierno sin buscar otras intensiones, el me seguía abrazando mientras que con una de sus manos se enredaba entre mi cabello, lo abrase del cuello, no quería separarme de el y menos aun después de 3 años. Después de besarnos el se acostó conmigo mientras aun me abrazaba, me sentía tan feliz, lleno de vida y mas aun si la persona que me gusto desde que yo era pequeño tiene sentimientos recíprocos conmigo. Espero y si podamos seguir juntos.

* * *

..

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 años donde yo me la pase viviendo en el hospital Rose al cuidado de nuevas enfermeras llamadas Hanji Zoe e Historia Renz, muy lindas personas. Me encantaría decir que mi estado de salud a mejorado pero me estaría mintiendo a mi mismo, de nueva cuenta mis labios quedaron sellados, apenas y sigo vivo, gracias a una manguera delgada que tengo inyectado en el antebrazo donde por medio de allí me alimentan, no sabia que se podía hacer eso, ¡Vaya! La tecnología a mejorado bastante. Mis padres todos los días vienen a visitarme desde el incidente del tema de "escupir sangre al toser".

Durante ese tiempo Rivaille estuvo a mi lado cuidándome, haciéndome compañía en las frías noches donde al despertar siempre me encontraba con 3 cobertores suyos encima mío y el solo con un suéter también leyéndome poemas sobre la reencarnación y cosas por el estilo. El cree que si algún día uno de los dos muriera reencarnaría nuevamente para poder estar juntos, bueno, Levi ahora ya esta en la universidad y esta estudiando medicina para ayudar a los demás en el hospital Rose junto a su padre el Dr. Smith.

El siempre me trae blocs de dibujo gigantes para entretenerme, e estado trabajando en uno desde hace mucho tiempo pero en secreto, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Levi. Ahora solo me encuentro dándole algo de color con pinturas que Historia me había comprado ya que una vez me había encontrado dibujando en el patio delantero del hospital, pero también mantuvo el secreto.

_**/ Escuchen ahora esta canción: "Titanium - ThePianoGuys" y escuchenla hasta al final. ¡Gracias!. /**_

Ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío por lo que Historia salió rápidamente por mi, pero yo le pedí que guardara la pintura en mi habitación yo solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con el viento fuerte que ya había olvidado. Camine por todo el jardín, era bastante grande, me llevara horas terminarlo. Rivaille todavía no regresaba de la Universidad, tal vez se le había hecho tarde para llegar, decidí encaminarme a la entrada del lugar y me quede observando como los autos pasaban rápidamente sin siquiera fijarse en los peatones, en eso a lo lejos y del otro lado distingo a Levi corriendo con varias libretas en mano y con otro bloc de dibujo, pero este era todavía mas grande que los míos. Lo saludo alzando mi brazo derecha y el por responderme cruza la calle sin darse cuenta que un camión venia a toda velocidad.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta, yo no lo dude un segundo mas y emprendí la carrera para salvar a Rivaille, justo antes de que el camión lo golpeara logre empujarlo bastante lejos para que no saliera lastimado, solo podía escuchar los gritos de las demás personas que se encontraban presenciando la escena, también el rostro asustado y triste de Levi. pero sobretodo una voz que creí imposible de escuchar.

-¡RIVAILLE!- Esa, había sido mi voz…

* * *

..

* * *

Tenia frío y los ojos cerrados, pero lograba escuchar la alarma de la policía y bastantes voces, llantos o gritos de susto. Al poco rato abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Rivaille, abrazandome fuertemente, en sus ojos habían bastantes lagrimas acumuladas. Se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado, sujeto mi mano derecha y comenzó a gritar nuevamente mi nombre, al parecer tiene la costumbre de siempre gritarme.

-¡EREN! Quédate conmigo, no aceptare un no por respuesta ¿Lo prometes?- Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer cuando miro de reojo la mitad de cuerpo, todo lleno de sangre y aplastado. Le di un apretón en la mano para que volteara a verme e ignorara por completo mi estado físico en el que me encontraba actualmente. Rivaille seguía pidiendo ayuda para que yo continuara viviendo pero todo iba a ser un desperdicio. Le limpia las lagrimas acumuladas y las que ya habían resbalado en sus mejillas y le dedique una sonrisa cálida.

Intente abrir la boca y poco a poco iban saliendo algunas palabras de ella, sentía que en cualquier momento iba cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir. Y por fin las palabras que siempre quise decir salieron.

- T…Te Am…o Levi- Con eso di mi ultimo aliento, sentía como desesperadamente el trataba de regresarme a la vida pero ya todo intento era inútil. Me encantaría que las historias que me contaba sobre la Reencarnación, sean ciertas para así volver a estar con el y si no se puede por lo menos esperarlo en un lugar donde por fin pueda oír mi voz.

* * *

..

* * *

_**POV LEVI:**_

Han pasado ya 12 años desde que Eren no esta conmigo, ahora tengo 34 años y trabajo en Rose ayudando a niños con _Huntington _o también conocida como la enfermedad del silencio, aun no se encuentra una cura para ello pero con los nuevos tratamientos y medicamentos se a logrado controlar, a tal punto que todos mis pacientes no han llegado a toser sangre. Me alegra el hecho de ayudar a las familias.

Ahora me encuentro en la sala principal del hospital, todos me saludan amablemente y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, supongo que esa costumbre me la pego aquel mocoso, siempre me gusta pasar por aquel lugar ya que en la pared en un cuadro bastante grande se encuentra la pintura que nunca le pude entregar a Eren.

Lo dibuje una vez mientras el olía las rosas blancas que siempre estaban frente a su ventana, cada vez que veo aquella pintura siento como si el viviera en ella, siempre sonriendo, mirando con bastante alegría y vida el universo. Su mirada y por el simple hecho de ser el, me motiva a hacer lo que hago ahora.

- Muy lindo ¿No lo cree?- Una señora de la tercera edad se me acerca para observar mi pintura.

-Bastante- Conteste con una ligera sonrisa.

- Cada vez que lo veo me lleno de esperanza ya que por lo que me han dicho este joven padeció de la enfermedad del silencio. Bueno que tenga una linda noche Dr. Rivaille- Se despidió y yo nuevamente volví a asentir.

Me dirigí a mi oficina para recoger mis cosas ya que me iba a ser transferido al hospital Maria que se encontraba en Alemania, donde nació Eren. Esa fue la razón por la que acepte, quiero saber todas las costumbres y lugares en los que estuvo el cuando era un bebé. Entre al lugar y comenze a empacar mis cosas, ya teniendo todo listo le dedique un ultimo adiós a la pintura que había hecho Eren para mi. Era yo tocando el Cello con los vitrales detrás mío, una hermosa pintura debo decir pero me lo entregaron el día mas triste de mi vida pero bueno, yo se que en algún momento lo volveré a encontrar y lo haré decir el "Si" que me debe desde ese incidente.

Puesto que realmente ese día no me tarde por la universidad mas bien por recoger el anillo que había comprado para el.

_**Fin….**_

* * *

_-.-.-_

* * *

_Notas sensualmente rápidas de la autora:_

_Holi! aquí Shiro reportando desde el inframundo, ok no. Bueno espero les haya gustado y entendido Jajajaja. La verdad este fic salió desde mi kokoro. ¡Je! Ya que me e estado preguntado incontables veces si a ustedes realmente les gusta mis historias & como escribo. No se, esa pregunta la tengo desde hace unas semanas. Pero bueno ya que -suspira-. Pff usualmente me desahogo escribiendo cosas "Angst" ¡Jajajaja! Asshh que rara soy. Eeeeeen fin, espero les haya gustado ¿Le regalaran a esta loca amante de los nekos y perritos salchichas un rewiev? No, ninguno. Esta bien. ¡Se cuidan! ¡Feliz año de Jean! Jajajajaja._

_Las y los quiero muchisisisisisisimo!_

_Un besito con un pedazo de pastel y Hasta la siguiente…._

_Shiro fuera._


End file.
